disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attina
Princess Attina, also known as Aunt Attina, is a mermaid who first appeared in Disney's 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. She is one of ariel's six older sisters, one of Melody's six maternal aunts, and also one of Eric's six sisters-in-law. She later appeared in its TV series and direct-to-video sequels The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. In the animated television series, Attina is voiced by Kath Soucie. Background Attina is the daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She has an orange tail and wears an orange seashell bra. Her light brown hair is worn piled on top of her head in two rolls, and she wears an orange five-pointed tiara similar to the golden one Triton wears. In some coloring pages, she sometimes wears hoop earrings on her ears. In original extension media released from 1989 onward as well as briefly implied in the original film itself, she is portrayed as the fourth oldest of her sisters. In the 2008 film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, however, she is portrayed eldest of all her sisters and is next-in-line to inherit the Atlantican throne. In her 2008 portrayal, her age causes her to feel a certain sense of responsibility for her sisters. Attina is described by her sisters in that film as being bossy, but ironically, she herself is often bossed around when her siblings outvote her. In the books, she is a bookworm and has a pet catfish named Fin Fin. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid'' She plays only a minor role in the first film. Along with her sisters, she performs in the concert that Sebastian is putting on. Like everyone else, she is shocked when Ariel is nowhere to be found. Afterward, she is seen alongside her other sisters. At the end of the movie, she attends Ariel and Prince Eric's wedding along with her family. ''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' Attina makes a small cameo appearance at the beginning of the film. She attends the christening of her niece, Melody, and is seen in a group shot with her other sisters. ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' Attina's largest role came in the film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. She is shown as a child, and is introduced as one of the seven daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. After her mother is killed, Triton bans music from the kingdom, hires Marina Del Rey to be governess to the girls, and puts the girls on a strict schedule. When Attina and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Attina and the other sisters join her the next night. However, Triton finds them, and punishes Attina and the others by confining them to his palace, thanks to Marina. However, Ariel is able to help her father remember how good music is, and everyone rejoices over the return of music. Triton restores music back and bans evil crimes from the kingdom after his guards arrest Marina. Fandom The Joining of Man and Merfolk. Trivia *Her name is a homage to a play that Alan Menken worked on prior to the movie. *She feel guilty for her mother's death due to that it was her tail that got stuck1 under the rock so Athena had to go back and save Attina and the music box and was killed. *Her eyes were blue in the first movie like the rest of her sisters. *Her tiara, which is similar to her father's crown, may have been a representation of her being Triton's heir. *In a Disney Princess Magazine there is a comic called Underwater Wedding in which Ursula and her eels try to ruin Attina's wedding and she is referred as the eldest. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Hybrids Category:Disney characters Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Princesses Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Aunts Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Daughters Category:Film character Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroines Category:Danish characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Characters